


New Horizons

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Post TSbyBS a new future looms on the horizon for Jim and Blair. Crossover with "The Sentinel."





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack came out of his office en route to his meeting with General Hammond and promptly collided with someone. 

He grabbed at the other person automatically to steady them both. It was a strong, muscular body. It also smelt like Daniel, Jack noted as he inhaled the familiar aftershave. Jack felt his body respond automatically to the smell. 

"Oh man, sorry!" a voice blurted out. 

Jack looked down into blue eyes and started to respond, still on autopilot. "It's okay.." The words died on his lips as his mind finally caught up with events. He clued into two things: this person was smaller than Daniel was -- he never had to look down into his lover's eyes and the voice wasn't right either. 

"Blair!" two voices called the name from opposite ends of the corridor, one familiar, and the other not. Then the familiar voice said his name. 

Jack swivelled his head to look at the men converging on him. Daniel was coming down the corridor from the direction of his office, a confused look on his face. The other person was a tall stranger with a fierce expression on his face. 

"Hey man, you okay?" the voice from the body in front of him startled Jack back to awareness. He realised that the four of them were attracting furtive glances from other personnel. And he still had his hands on this stranger's shoulders. He snatched them away quickly, flushing with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. 

As the other two men reached them, Jack gestured them all into his still-open office before anyone had a chance to speak. He pushed the door closed and leaned against it for a minute, striving to regain his composure. 

The other three watched him as he finally moved to sit behind the comforting barrier of his desk. The two strangers had taken the chairs, while Daniel leant against the wall in a corner. 

"Who the hell are you two anyway?" Jack finally blurted out. 

The smaller man immediately spoke, "Blair Sandburg," he announced, sticking out a hand to Jack to shout. Jack ignored the hand, looking to his lover for an explanation instead. Blair withdrew the hand, but didn't seem concerned by the hostile reaction. 

"Jack, this is Dr Blair Sandburg and his partner, James Ellison," Daniel said. "They're the new guys the General mentioned this morning in the briefing." 

Jack nodded in recollection of that fact. "The geek and the guy with the weird senses," he said. 

Jim growled at that and half rose from his chair. A soft touch to his shoulder from Blair made him subside again. Blair had seen the soft look on Jack's face as he addressed the seemingly harsh words to his lover and smiled, hiding it as soon as Jack's eyes flicked back in his direction. 

The jarring ring of the phone disturbed the silence that fell. Jack scooped up the handset and said his name. 

"Yes sir, I'm on my way," he said. "I got side-tracked when I bumped into one of the new men. I'll be right there." He replaced the handset and stood up. "I have to go," he announced abruptly. "Daniel, can you arrange a proper meeting?" With that parting remark, he swept from the room, leaving the other three men sitting in his office. 

Daniel gave a fond sigh. It was just as well he loved Jack, the way the man behaved sometimes. He looked at the partners. "Coffee?" he asked. 

Soon afterwards, they were settled in Daniel's office, mugs in hand. 

"Still serving the best coffee around," Blair noted, toasting Daniel with his mug as he took a mouthful of the dark liquid. Daniel merely smirked in agreement. 

"Sorry about earlier," Daniel said, breaking the silence that fell over the three of them. He had watched Jim Ellison carefully studying and cataloguing the contents of his office, knowing that the ex-cop was probably cataloguing Daniel at the same time. 

"Yeah, so what's with the Colonel?" Blair asked. "He always like that?" 

Daniel smiled reflexively. "Not always, no. He's in the middle of performance evaluations with the General at the moment and it always make him a little short-tempered." 

"That's a generous assessment," Blair said, a mischievous look on his face. "I just bet he gets called Mr Grumpy." 

Daniel shook his head with a laugh. "That would be Colonel Grumpy," he said, emphasising Jack's rank. "As 2IC he gets away with a lot." 

"I bet," Blair nodded in agreement. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of a training program he was running." 

"Uh oh," Daniel said, flashing his own mischievous look at Blair. 

"What man?" Blair demanded, a nervous look at Jim betraying his anxiety. 

"Jack runs the induction course for all new recruits," Daniel said. "Basic fitness, hand to hand combat, firearms qualification. You get a whole week of him playing the drill sergeant to the hilt." 

"Oh man, I'm sunk," Blair groaned dramatically. 

"Don't underestimate yourself, Chief," Jim entered the conversation unexpectedly, earning a startled look from Daniel, who had almost forgotten his presence and a look of gratitude from Blair. "You've had to do plenty of running around with me these last few years on your ride-along and we know you can take down bad guys in plenty of new and exciting ways, all designed to scare me into an early grave." 

Blair considered that with a thoughtful look on his face. "Thanks Jim," he said, flashing a grateful smile at his partner. "That just leaves the guns," he gave an unconscious shudder as he spoke that word. 

"I know how you feel," Daniel jumped into the conversation again. "I was the same at first, but believe me, you'll be pretty glad you can use a gun as soon as the first Jaffa or seemingly peaceful alien takes a pot shot at you." 

Blair still looked uncertain. "Well, I trust you Daniel, so I'll take your word for that. Plus, I don't want to be a burden to anybody." He shot a glance at Jim as he said the last, but Jim had wandered away to look at Daniel's bookcase and appeared not to have heard the comment. 

"So when does all that stuff start?" Blair turned to look back at Daniel again. 

"In a couple of days," Daniel replied, keeping half an eye on Jim as he spoke. "You also have to have a very thorough medical from our doctor and an orientation course from yours truly. That will take most of this week. Then you go on a mission next week with SG-1 to help you get used to procedures off world. That's when you'll meet the rest of the team you're joining, SG-8." 

Blair nodded agreement. "Okay man," he said. "So what are you working on right now?" 

The sudden shift in conversational topic didn't surprise Daniel. He was used to the way Blair's mind worked and knew the other anthropologist would be processing all he had just learned even while listening to Daniel discuss his work. Daniel was looking forward to having Blair around. As much as he loved Jack, it was nice to have someone to talk to who understood what he was talking about and shared his enthusiasm for his work. 

The next few days passed by in a whirlwind of activity for Jim and Blair. There was the orientation course, which included a talk from Teal'c on the history of the Goa'uld. Blair was fascinated by that and spent several hours talking to Teal'c, asking questions about Chu'lak, the System Lord hierarchy and symbiotes. Teal'c bore the questions well, glad for an appreciative audience to listen to him talk and liking his open and frank curiosity about things. 

The medical, while being thorough had given Blair an opportunity to discuss Jim's abilities with Dr Fraiser, who Blair liked a lot. He gave her a copy of his research notes and they spent a happy afternoon discussing tests and the techniques Blair had taught Jim to help him control his senses. They also spent some time with Jim showing off his abilities which impressed the Doctor no end. 

"This is amazing," was her frequent refrain as Jim patiently endured the demonstrations. At the end of the day, Blair took Jim off for dinner as a thank you for his patience. They went to Gunther Toody's, the closest Colorado Springs had to a Wonderburger. 

"This place is great, Chief," Jim commented as they went inside the 50's style diner. 

"Glad you like it man," Blair replied with a grin. 

That was their last peaceful interlude for a while. The next day the physical side of their training kicked into high gear. Jim did well on everything, as Blair had assumed he would. Blair himself didn't do too badly "for a neo-hippie" as he put it to Jim later that night, at home together. 

The day of the firearms qualification was the one that Blair was dreading the most. He had been getting some help from both Jim and Daniel, although in the case of the Sentinel, it was more an excuse to feel up his Guide on the sly, so Daniel in fact had been the more helpful of the two. 

But Blair was still nervous when it came time for him to actually face Jack and go through his paces. He had refused to let Jim or Daniel come along and share his humiliation, despite their eagerness to be there to give him moral support. Jim had actually bonded with Jack over their trucks, of all things. Jack drove a Ford F150, the same as Jim, although Jack's was newer. The conversation between the two of them in the parking lot had caused both Daniel and Blair to roll their eyes and snigger together at their lovers, but Blair was genuinely pleased that Jim had made a friend. After all, he had the advantage of knowing Daniel already, so Jim needed someone else to share stuff with when they got talking together about Anthropology and their work. 

The SGC had it's own private range for new recruits and trainees to practice on. Jack met Blair there bright and early on the last day of the week assigned to orientation for the new recruits. As Blair was the only one who had no real previous experience of guns, he got to have his test by himself. Which had both an advantage and a disadvantage. Sure, it meant no witnesses, but it also meant that he had all of Jack's attention focussed on him. And Blair was still by no means sure of where, exactly, he stood with his friend's lover and the 2IC of the SGC. 

"Ready?" Jack asked briskly, handing Blair the 9mm he was to use first. 

"Okay," Blair nodded in reply, following Jack to where he had set up the targets for him to fire at.

* * *

After a nervous start, the time flew by, until eventually Jack pronounced them finished. 

"You did okay," Jack said, surprising Blair by sounding genuinely impressed with his skills. 

"Well, I know I'll never be as good as you or Jim, but I'm committed to doing this as best as I can," Blair assured Jack earnestly. 

"You pass," Jack assured him, handing Blair his score card. Blair looked down at the card, then up again at Jack. 

"Thanks man," he said enthusiastically. 

"Don't thank me, you did it yourself," Jack said. 

"Uh, sure," Blair replied, a little surprised by the warmth in the other man's voice. "How about you and Daniel come over to us for dinner tonight?" he asked impulsively. "It's Friday night, we can celebrate a little." 

"I'll check with Daniel, but it should be okay," Jack replied. 

"Great," Blair said enthusiastically. "Any time after 6.30 will be fine." 

Jack nodded agreement, then waved Blair from the range in front of him. Blair was surprised to find both Daniel and Jim waiting outside for them. 

"How'd it go Chief?" Jim asked as soon as he saw Blair. 

"I passed!" Blair held out the card to Jim, a huge grin on his face. 

"Well done," Daniel said, patting him on the shoulder. 

"I knew you could do it," Jim said, hugging Blair quickly, mindful of their location. 

"I suggested to Jack that he and Daniel come over for dinner tonight to celebrate surviving orientation week, what do you think?" Blair asked, looking at Jim a little anxiously, not sure if Jim would have had a private celebration in mind. 

"Sounds good, Chief," Jim said, smiling warmly. "You can cook though." 

Blair snorted at that. "We'll share, just like always," he said firmly. 

"Always," Jim agreed softly, looking into his eyes. 

Daniel cleared his throat and they both looked up startled. He grinned. "Do you want us to bring the wine?" he asked. 

"Please," Blair nodded. "You always had better taste in wine than me." 

"You mean he knows which is the most expensive," Jack corrected, flashing a smirk at Daniel. 

"I think your taste in men is better," Daniel said to Blair, ignoring the comment and batting his eyelashes at both Jim and Jack indiscriminately. 

They all laughed at that, thankful that there was no-one else around to hear the conversation. 

"Around 6.30 then," Blair said, turning to look at the others. 

They all nodded agreement, then went their separate ways.


End file.
